Only Live Once
by Lynariae
Summary: [BTS] Il lui avait pourtant déjà dit. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il donc jamais cru ?


Musique d'ambiance : Patrick Bruel - Casser La Voix.

* * *

Il l'avait pourtant mis en garde. Il lui avait pourtant répété plus d'une fois. Mais jamais il ne l'avait pris au sérieux. Pourtant aujourd'hui, les mots de son ami étaient marqués au fer rouge sans son esprit. « _Un jour, sans un mot, je disparaitrai. Je ne donnerai plus de nouvelles. A personne. Je disparaitrai et on entendra plus parler de moi. On me regrettera, qui sait ? Puis un jour, pouf, on découvrira mon nom en majuscule à côté des leurs. Un jour, mon nom sera précédé de la mention photographe. Et là, les gens sauront que j'ai réussi. Là et seulement là. »._ Il n'avait jamais douté de la réussite de son ami. Ou alors, il voulait s'en convaincre. Il voulait mettre son égoïsme de côté pour avouer ses faiblesses et faire bonne figure en ne le soutenant qu'à l'oral. Il ne savait plus ce qui était sincérité et mensonge. Il ne savait plus s'il l'adorait pour avoir réussi ou s'il le haïssait pour l'avoir abandonné sans un mot. Mais il comprenait. Il savait pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il comprenait l'envie de liberté de son ami. Il comprenait à quel point son ami encaissait. Il comprenait que son ami avait fini par exploser. Il comprenait que son ami s'enfuyait pour éviter de sombrer. Lâche. Il aurait pu le qualifier ainsi. Mais il pouvait aussi le qualifier de courageux. Parce qu'il avait eu le cran de tout plaquer pour recommencer ailleurs. _« Tu devrais faire pareil, tu sais. Dire merde. A tout, à tout le monde. Dire merde et te barrer à l'autre bout du monde. J'le vois bien que tu étouffes. J'suis pareil JiMin. Et un jour, je craquerai. Et ce jour-là, on aura beau me chercher, on ne me trouvera pas. Ce jour-là, on aura beau essayer de me joindre, tout le monde pourra aller se faire foutre. Parce que ce n'est pas quand j'aurai réussi que j'aurai besoin des autres. C'était quand je sombrais que j'avais besoin d'eux. Mais s'ils n'ont pas saisit ma détresse, alors ce n'est pas la peine. Ce n'est pas quand je leur serai utile qu'il faudra se souvenir de moi, c'était quand je pleurai en silence dans ma chambre mais que je souriais le lendemain alors que mon cœur hurlait de douleur intérieurement. C'est pas quand je pourrai leur faire rencontrer du monde qu'il faudra me retrouver, c'est quand je n'étais personne qu'il fallait m'aider. Je ne dis pas que tout le monde était comme ça. Je ne dis pas que je déteste ceux qui étaient à mes côtés. Mais j'avais besoin de plus. Je suis égoïste, sûrement. Je demande trop, possible. Je monte souvent des plans foireux dans ma tête pour finalement être déçu par la réalité. Je finis toujours par être déçu des gens que j'aime. Je commence à m'acclimater des coups de poignards dans le dos. Je commence à m'habituer à apprendre des choses qu'on dit de moi dans mon dos. Je commence à devenir très proche de la déception quand ça touche mes biens les plus proches. Je commence à saisir qu'on ne peut faire confiance à personne pour ne pas finir brisé. Que veux-tu ? C'est la vie. Mais un jour, le rêve aura rattrapé la réalité pour ne plus la lâcher. J't'en fais la promesse, JiMin. Un jour, j'me casserai plus la voix à pleurer en silence dans mon lit. Y'a ceux qui sont partis. Y'a ceux qui sont resté. Y'a ceux qui me détestent mais que je ne pouvais qu'aimer. Il y a ceux qui me supportaient. Il y a tout ce monde. Mais un jour. Il n'y aura plus personne. Un jour, il n'y aura plus que moi et le monde. »_ Aujourd'hui, il comprenait ce qu'avait pu ressentir son ami. Aujourd'hui, il comprenait comment son ami en était venu à saturer. Aujourd'hui, il comprenait pourquoi un matin, on lui avait dit que le numéro n'était plus attribué, que le twitter avait été abandonné avec un simple message. « _Je tiens toujours mes promesses. »_ Le même message était affiché sur son facebook. En panique, il avait appelé ses parents. Mais ils n'en savaient pas plus. Ou eux aussi, ils avaient promis. Pas un mot. Pas une destination. Rien. Juste la promesse qu'un jour, on retrouverait son nom. _« J'vais en chier. J'vais saturer. J'vais craquer. J'vais même peut-être regretter. Mais un jour, je savourerai ma victoire personnelle. Je savourerai ma victoire sur le monde. Je savourerai ma victoire de voir le monde ramper alors que je serai au sommet. Je savourerai de voir ramper ceux qui m'ont fait du mal, ceux qui m'ont blessé, ceux qui m'ont déçu. Je prendrai un malin plaisir à les voir ramper pour espérer alors que je n'en aurai que faire.»_ Ses paroles lui avaient fait mal. Il s'était pris ça en pleine face. Il ne méritait pas son ami alors qu'il avait toujours été là à l'aider le plus ? _« Tu comptes pour moi JiMin. Je sais que tu le sais. Mais même à toi, je ne pourrai rien dire. Parce que je voudrai couper tous les ponts. Je ne voudrai plus de parcelle de faiblesse dans mon nouveau monde. Pour me retrouver, il faudra le mériter. Il faudra avancer. Il faudra me montrer que, comme moi, on n'a rien abandonné. Tu peux me prendre pour un salaud. Tu peux me traiter de tous les noms, j'encaisserai même si je serai brisé. Parce que la vie c'est ça. Parce que la vie, c'est encaisser mais continuer de se relever. Abandonné est le premier signe de la faiblesse. Le courage commence par une chose simple : vouloir. »_ Effectivement, il l'avait insulté de tous les noms mentalement. Mériter de le retrouver ? Mériter d'être à nouveau à côté de lui ? Quelle était donc cette connerie ? Mais aujourd'hui, il le remerciait. Il voulait mériter de le retrouver. Alors, il avait lutté. Il avait avancé. Il s'était battu contre la vie et contre le monde. Contre ses amis, sa famille et contre lui-même. Il voulait le retrouver pour le remercier. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, lui aussi on devait le mériter.

\- Moi aussi, je suis devenu quelqu'un. Moi aussi, j'ai su me battre.

\- _Alors, tu mérites d'être à mes côtés, JiMin._

\- Comme tu mérites d'être aux miens, TaeHyung.


End file.
